


[禿鷹] Overflow

by masayosi661



Series: HAGETAKA fanfics [2]
Category: HAGETAKA, Japanese Drama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>內容接續＜Starting Line＞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[禿鷹] Overflow

　　剛開完例會時，手機正好響起，留下身後還在會議室內談話或收拾文件的部下們，鷲津在開門走回辦公室的途中接起了電話。

　　「鷲津嗎，是我。現在方便說話嗎？」

　　「請說。」

　　「你最近抽得出時間嗎，有點事想跟你私下談一談。」

　　「最近是嗎……」推開辦公室的門，鷲津邊坐到座位上邊伸手翻了翻桌上的行事曆。「下週五晚上可以嗎？」

　　「沒問題，那就先敲定那天。地點就約我家吧，正好拿到了一瓶很不錯的白蘭地，也不是重要到需要嚴肅的談的事，我們就邊喝幾杯邊談吧。」

　　聽著芝野輕快的語氣，察覺到應該不是要談論什麼嚴重的事，鬆了口氣的鷲津下意識微微一笑。「好的，我當天工作結束後就過去。」

　　「嗯，我沒應門的話你就自己開門進來吧。下週見。」

　　結束通話後，看著被自己丟回桌面的手機數秒，鷲津從抽屜裡拿出了一支鑰匙在手上把玩起來。

　　三年前那晚，從芝野手中接過這把鑰匙時，其實他沒想到真有機會去使用它。不過芝野的作風總是在他的意料之外，那之後沒多久，在一次請鷲津到自家喝酒用餐的邀約中，芝野就理所當然似的要對方直接自己開門進屋裡。

　　「你到的時候我應該還在廚房準備火鍋，還要關火再出來開門也挺麻煩的，你就當是幫我個忙吧。」  
　　  
　　一開始鷲津當然試圖婉拒，但在芝野當面毫無心機的這樣一說後，也不禁覺得再在意下去反而傻氣，就接納了對方的作法。在這之後，歷經許多次相似的狀況，現在的鷲津幾乎已經習慣在兩人有約的時候自行打開芝野家的大門了。而喝完整晚的酒後借宿在芝野家中也不是多麼稀奇的事。

　　明明原本不該是能這樣相處的對象，但芝野自然的態度讓人不知不覺間就習慣了這樣的互動。將鑰匙收回抽屜裡，鷲津苦笑了一下，隨即收回心思繼續專注在工作上頭。

※

　　由於下午跟律師的商談耽擱掉不少時間，鷲津結束工作離開公司時已經比原本預計要晚了一個小時，儘管原本就沒有約好特定的時間，但趕到芝野家門前的鷲津還是在按完門鈴後立刻自己匆匆開了門。

　　一如所料，芝野似乎已經到家了。快步踏進客廳後，鷲津就看見了站在廚房的熟悉背影。

　　「啊，你來了嗎，先隨便坐吧，我也才剛回來，正在弄點吃的。」

　　手上拿著盒超市的炸豆腐，捲起了袖口，還穿著白襯衫打著領帶的芝野圍著素色圍裙，轉頭朝鷲津笑了笑，順便制止了打算過來幫忙的他。

　　「再幾分鐘就弄完了，只是把些現成的材料放在一起而已。白蘭地在電視旁邊的櫃子裡，幫我先拿出來吧。」

　　看著再度轉身低下頭繼續速成料理的芝野，鷲津只好依言取出酒瓶，然後抱著酒默默坐到沙發上。

　　沒過多久，裝盤好的芝野端了下酒菜跟酒杯來到正盯著酒瓶上的字樣打發時間的鷲津身邊。

　　「白蘭地我沒什麼研究，不過照沼田的說法，這支XO的評價好像相當不錯。」

　　「是啊，我滿常喝的，但也很久沒喝到這個等級的干邑了。」

　　將酒瓶放回桌上，鷲津隨口回應道。

　　「那，總之就先乾杯吧。」

　　打開酒瓶，朝裝好冰塊的酒杯裡斟上半滿的酒，芝野將杯子遞給鷲津。推高眼鏡，鷲津露出有異於平時銳利表情的平靜笑容，舉起酒杯與芝野的相碰。

　　邊喝邊閒聊了一陣子，配菜也吃得差不多之後，鷲津終於開口切入正題。

　　「話說回來……電話裡，你說要談的事是？」

　　「啊，那件事嗎。」放下筷子，芝野拿起酒杯啜飲數口，沉默片刻後才做出答覆。而他的答覆讓鷲津差點失手摔掉了手中的酒杯。

　　「我是想跟你談談我辭去曙光學的社長的時機。」

　　「什麼！？」

　　「當然我並不是現在立刻要離開，不過照曙光學現在的狀況來看，我最多留任到本年度結束也就夠了，畢竟這現在已經是間沒有我還是可以很穩健的走下去的公司……」

　　「等、請等一下，芝野先生，你今天要跟我談的是這件事？」把免於粉身碎骨的杯子放回桌面，鷲津臉朝芝野，坐直了身體慎重詢問。

　　「是啊。」

　　「但你明明說要談的不是什麼重要的事……」

　　「嗯，畢竟我個人的去留對現在的曙光學而言並不是那麼重要，接任的人選也在滿久之前就有安排，相信對公司的影響並不大，只是社長的變動在形式上還是件大事，所以才想找時間跟你好好談過。」

　　「芝野先生，你這個人真是……」摘下眼鏡輕放在桌上，鷲津不由得嘆氣。

　　「鷲津？」驚訝於鷲津的反應，芝野放下酒杯，也端正了坐姿朝對方問道：「你認為有什麼不妥嗎？還是你認為目前的曙光學還有什麼重大的問題？」

　　「不，不是的。以我的立場而言也認為曙光學現在是很安定的公司了，目前的發展路線看起來也沒有需要太過擔心的地方。只是……」中斷了話語，鷲津罕見地露出夾帶無奈意味的苦笑。「你的去留絕對不是什麼不重要的事，芝野社長。」

　　對苦笑的鷲津報以謙遜的微笑，芝野回道：「你太看得起我了。不過我很高興能得到你的肯定。」

　　迅速整理好意外的心情，酒意全消的鷲津恢復從容，再度拿起酒杯淺酌。「那，芝野先生辭職之後有什麼打算嗎？……我是很希望能招攬你，但看來你心裡好像有別的決定了。」

　　「你的眼睛還是這麼利。」也繼續喝起了白蘭地，芝野放鬆地朝後靠上了沙發椅背。

　　「雖說我也相信現在的曙光學即使你放開了手也不會出什麼問題，後繼的人選──我想是現在的副社長吧──能力上沒什麼好挑剔的，又是從大空電機時代就在的老臣，就凝聚向心力而言上甚至比你有利，但這並不表示你需要在今年就辭去社長職位，除非有什麼特別的動機。」

　　點頭露出同意的神情，芝野沉穩一笑。「你說的沒錯，不過我倒覺得要離開就不該拖太久。既然不會長久留任，那就不需要讓公司太習慣我的作風。……我是在兩週前收到邀請，對方的社長透過我一個大學同學跟我聯絡上的。」

　　「方便告訴我是哪間公司嗎？」

　　「赤間汽車。」

　　握住酒杯的手震了一下，鷲津瞪著芝野挖苦似地說：「老說我有喜歡走險路的壞習慣，現在看起來，愛走險路的是芝野先生吧。──所以是需要組織重整？還是買收防衛？……既然特地找上芝野先生，那大概是想一舉兩得吧。」

　　像是要安撫鷲津，芝野拿起酒瓶為對方再斟上了酒。「……老實說，這樣規模的公司，以我微薄的能力實在沒自信能解決它所面對的問題，還有我話說在前頭，我並沒有走險路的習慣，做任何事我都是盡量採用最務實的方法。但是……這次的對象是赤間汽車，所以我想盡全力去試著幫上忙。」

　　「你跟赤間有什麼淵源嗎？」

　　「不，完全沒有。只是……說來你大概會覺得可笑吧。我會考慮接下這個工作，是因為赤間的汽車是我年輕時候的憧憬。而且對我這個年紀的人來說，赤間代表的不只是汽車而已，也代表了日本。」

　　儘管臉上表情有些靦腆，芝野眼中的熱誠卻極為耀眼。「憧憬啊……」低下頭含進一口酒，鷲津淡淡笑了笑。「這回答很有你的風格，芝野先生。」

　　談話至此，鷲津明白芝野心意已決，芝野也看出鷲津並不反對，甚至是有點支持自己的決定。於是兩人就辭職的時間點稍作討論後便結束了這個話題。

　　隨後兩人持續喝到深夜，衡量體內酒精帶出的醉意已差不多到了極限，無意借宿的鷲津起身向芝野道別。就在送鷲津到電梯口時，芝野像是突然想起了要事，露出關切表情朝鷲津開口道：

　　「對了，剛才一直忘了問你。Lion Sauce的事還好吧？前幾天看到新聞上說你那邊已經提告了。」

　　雖然一瞬間想起了那種吃了悶虧的不愉快感，但鷲津隨即隱去不快表情，對芝野傲然回答。「沒問題的，我並沒有任何站不住腳的地方，相信法律會給個公平的交代。」

※

　　結果所謂法律的公平交代就是這種東西而已。

　　把整份報紙重重甩在桌上，鷲津憤怒的瞪著版面上描繪官司結果的諷刺漫畫冷笑起來。

　　叩叩兩聲，手上拿著文件的中延走進了室內，將上司陰沉的表情看在眼裡，他默默在桌邊放下文件後便準備退出辦公室。

　　「中延先生。」

　　「是。」停住腳步，中延等候著鷲津的下文。

　　「請在兩週內整理出公司目前的往來清單跟資產現況給我，同時所有人手邊正在進行的企業調查跟買收相關活動全部暫時中止。」

　　「……是，我會轉達給所有人知道的。」

　　一瞬間露出欲言又止的表情，但看著鷲津已經轉頭望向窗外的陰鬱側面，中延果決應下交代，踩著安靜的步伐退出了辦公室。

　　中延離開後不知過了多久，一陣手機鈴聲將鷲津的視線從窗外拉了回來。抓起手機一看來電顯示，鷲津躊躇了一會，但對方遲遲沒有掛斷，於是他最後還是選擇了接聽。

　　「鷲津？」

　　「……有什麼事嗎，芝野先生。」

　　「你今晚有空嗎？方便的話我想跟你見個面。」

　　「……」聽著兩三個月不見的芝野溫暖而語帶關切的嗓音，察覺到內心剎那間竟浮現些許近似依賴的情緒，鷲津沒來由的感到惱怒。「抱歉，我今晚可能不太方便。」

　　「不會佔用你太多時間的，我只是想跟你談一下而已。」芝野的聲音依舊沉穩，但卻毫無退讓之意。

　　「要談什麼？談鷲津基金到底都使用多邪惡的買收手段嗎？」

　　「鷲津。」

　　被芝野鎮定的一喚，鷲津隨話衝出的諷刺冷笑僵在嘴角。「……總之，我想沒什麼好談的。芝野先生上個月才剛到赤間報到應該也很忙吧，就請別浪費時間了。」　　

　　「就是要談這個。我有不少苦水想吐，事實上再不找人說出來可能幹不下去了。所以──你可以幫忙聽一聽嗎。當然公平起見，如果你有什麼想抱怨的事也可以跟我說。」

　　聽完芝野的回答，鷲津愣了好一陣子，隨即按住額頭嘆了口氣。

　　「芝野先生……你不需要這麼拐彎抹角的。」

　　「此路不通的話就繞路走，我想這是常識。」儘管回話語氣乍聽之下依舊認真，但細聽下去就隱約能分辨出些許笑意。

　　「我知道了，那麼，就今晚見吧。」

　　「下班後就到我家來？你今天應該也沒心情在外頭坐吧。」

　　簡單答應了芝野的提案後，鷲津切斷了通話。──結果自己還是敵不過芝野。只是……對方如果得知自己接下來要走的路，他會有什麼反應？

※

　　走進芝野家客廳，還沒脫下外套就看見桌上擺著一支一升瓶的大吟釀，鷲津朝從書房走了出來的芝野問道：「芝野先生，你這是自己想喝還是打算把我灌醉？」

　　「唔，都有吧。」

　　面對芝野若無其事的微笑，鷲津傻眼的搖搖頭，隨後自嘲地接了話。

　　「也不錯，反正我今天確實是有想多喝幾杯的心情。」

　　對鷲津短暫流露出的自暴自棄的態度不置可否，邀他坐下後，芝野朝鷲津遞過酒杯。隨後兩人就那樣悶頭喝過好幾輪，在瓶中清酒不知不覺間消失掉大半時，伸手把領帶扯鬆了些，試圖緩解燥熱感的鷲津看向早就大方的拆下領帶還打開了領口的芝野，話中帶刺地說道：

　　「堂堂赤間汽車的執行副總跟我這樣的禿鷹基金的代表混在一起好嗎」

　　「有什麼不好。何況你不是一般的禿鷹，你可是黃金之鷲。」

　　「我其實不是在說笑……」看見芝野毫不介意的笑著舉起酒瓶，示意要幫他添酒，鷲津只好邊回應邊拿起酒杯去接。

　　「而且在我看來，赤間根本是個伏魔殿，跟你在一起還安全多了。」

　　「……芝野先生，你是已經醉了嗎？」

　　刻意無視對方滄桑而端正的臉上在玩笑般口出惡言那刻閃過的些許掩飾得極好的疲憊，鷲津拿過酒瓶，往芝野杯中倒滿了酒。

　　「還早呢。這可不是醉話，是實話，我不是說過了嗎，今天是找你來聽我抱怨的。」

　　「這種事請你去找沼田先生吧。」

　　「他難約的很，說是這麼多年已經聽膩了。所以我只能找你了。」

　　「……」

　　「鷲津，我是開玩笑的。」

　　「我沒有生氣。」  
　　  
　　無視說著『你明明就一臉不高興的樣子』的芝野，鷲津一口氣灌下半杯酒，默默感受酒氣從喉底衝上帶來的刺激感。

　　「話說回來……有想過接下來要怎麼因應嗎？這次的判例一出，鷲津基金這樣類型的投資基金運作阻力會比以往更大吧。」

　　「沒有。」

　　「鷲津？」

　　「這麼腐敗的市場的事，我不想再去思考了。」

　　察覺到鷲津異常頹廢憤怒的態度，芝野稍稍嚴肅了些，但語氣依舊柔和地說道：「現在就放棄還太早了吧，也很不像你的作風。」

　　「……芝野先生剛才還不也說赤間是伏魔殿。」

　　「我是說了，但我沒有說過我會放棄。──正因為想繼續努力下去才會有怨言。」

　　與芝野沉靜堅毅的視線對峙片刻後，鷲津先一步撇開眼，低下頭看向手中酒杯。

　　「……芝野先生總是很堅強啊。」　　

　　「沒這回事。跟你比起來我還差遠了。」

　　為芝野斬釘截鐵的語氣吃了一驚的鷲津連忙抬起頭，而後迎面就對上了芝野溫暖的笑容。一時間不知該如何回應的他只好悶不吭聲繼續喝起酒。最後官司的話題就這樣不了了之，鷲津在來赴約之前想順便對芝野提起的縮減營運、退出日本市場的決定也沒能說出口。

　　看著眼前的芝野泛白的髮絲跟希望的光采依舊未減的雙眼，五年來第一次，鷲津覺得無法跟芝野共有希望與夢想。這感懷讓鷲津心底突然掠過近似絕望的情感。──結果即使安於事業夥伴兼友人的身分，自己跟這個人還是無法並肩走下去嗎。

　　不斷動搖的思緒讓鷲津忘了去拿捏分寸，加上今晚喝的酒款又後勁頗強，所以當他開始警覺情況不妙時，他已經醉到站起來後會重心不穩的又跌坐回沙發上的地步了。看到這光景，其實情況也只比鷲津好上一些的芝野伸出援手，扶著鷲津從沙發上起身，兩人搖搖晃晃的走進了臥房內。

　　「真難得看你醉成這樣，通常都是我先醉的……」

　　「對不起……不過偶爾一次也不為過吧，芝野先生老是因為是在自己家裡就喝得很沒節制……」迫於無奈整個人靠在芝野身上，鷲津不經思索的回著話。

　　「真抱歉啊，但我也說過了，之所以常直接約在家裡就是想盡量不添你麻煩。」

　　看著微駝身軀，整顆頭幾乎要貼到自己頸邊還一臉頭昏表情的鷲津，芝野笑著往他頭上揉了一把。

　　從客廳到臥房短短的路程花了好幾分鐘，在總算抵達床邊時，兩人不約而同跌躺下來。支撐鷲津的芝野由於位置較低，就被鷲津直接壓在身下。

　　「唔……對不起……」

　　「沒關係，不過鷲津果然酒品很好，醉成這樣還會道歉。」

　　毫不介意的拍拍鷲津的背，此時的芝野明顯也醉意更深，似乎完全沒察覺現在的姿勢就像把對方摟在懷裡一樣。

　　兩人維持了這過度親暱的姿勢許久之後，酒稍微醒了一點的鷲津才突然慌張的撐起上半身試圖拉開距離。

　　「鷲津？」

　　原本幾乎快睡著的芝野被鷲津這一擾動也睜開了眼，看向上方近在眼前的臉孔。怔怔看著他毫無防備的神情，本來神色有些僵硬的鷲津眼中浮現了怒氣。

　　「你什麼都不懂！」

　　「……」若有所思的回視鷲津憤怒的眼神，芝野輕聲答道：「所以我一直在試著理解。」

　　聽見芝野鎮定的回答，長久積壓在鷲津心底的情緒猛然伴隨莫名的不甘與憤怒從因醉意而鬆動的理智後方爆發出來，讓他在意識到之前就已抓住芝野並把臉覆了上去。

　　鷲津此刻的動作與其說是索吻不如說是野獸般的啃咬。但芝野卻沒有反抗，反而用雙手環住了鷲津，將他擁在懷裡。兩人間激烈而極度親密的動作無聲持續了數分鐘，直到雙方都需要徹底喘口氣才略微分開。就在這空檔，芝野甩了甩頭，露出有點困擾的表情稍稍鬆開抱住鷲津的手。

　　「不行，我今天醉得很厲害……這種事應該等清醒點的時候做。──鷲津！」

　　用身體的重量壓住了芝野，鷲津喃喃低語：「就算你隔天什麼都忘記也無所謂。不，都忘記更好吧……」不知何時眼鏡已經被摘下並丟到了床下，鷲津在略微模糊的視線中凝視芝野。

　　「即使你覺得好我也不願意。我不想再忘記你的事了。只要是跟你有關的事……我都想好好記住。」

　　雙手捧住鷲津的臉制止他再度湊向頸邊的動作，芝野直盯對方雙眼一字一句認真說著。他的神色溫柔而堅定，讓鷲津心底湧起一股溫熱卻酸澀的情感。

　　「芝野先生……」

　　「既然你也醉了，那我們就當扯平吧。」

　　放開鷲津的頭，芝野的手改往下方移動，轉眼間就解開了對方的皮帶與西裝褲頭。配合他的動作，鷲津也在同一時間費力扯開芝野的襯衫，將手貼緊他的腰側持續向下滑。在兩人把彼此的性器分別握在掌中時，他們的眼光才再度交會。對雙方而言，這都是頭一次見到對方露出現在這樣的表情。

　　「不想事後後悔的話，就只能趁現在停下來了。」儘管自覺自己的身體處於極度亢奮的狀態，鷲津還是咬著牙把該說的話忿忿說了出口。

　　「……別說不可能的事。」沒有點明話中的不可能到底是指後悔還是指停下，芝野抓著鷲津敞開的衣領把他往下一拉，毫不猶豫的用嘴堵住對方所有回答。

　　隨後的時間裡，徹底拋開顧忌的兩人一邊抵抗體內妨礙肢體靈活行動的酒精，一邊互不相讓的試探彼此身體的每個角落，直到最後一次藉由彼此的手解放之後，才在喘息與下肢不快的黏膩中陸續朦朧睡去。

 

　　第二天，當鷲津在宿醉的頭痛中醒來時，芝野已不見蹤影。跟先是在外資公司工作，之後又自己成立公司，出勤時間一直較有彈性的鷲津相比，芝野的出勤時間向來要早上許多。先前幾次鷲津在此借宿時，芝野也都是像這樣不打擾他就默默先出門了，因此今早沒見到對方的人影，他也並不感到意外。──儘管昨晚發生的事和前幾次的經驗完全不能相提並論。

　　借用浴室草草清理過身體，鷲津皺眉瞪著地上縐成一團的襯衫跟褲子片刻，默默穿上了芝野擺在床頭櫃上的休閒服。轉頭看看還一片凌亂的床上，確信昨晚的記憶並不是場夢，鷲津戴上眼鏡、抱起自己的衣褲，默默走到客廳在沙發上坐了下來。

　　出乎意料的，回想起昨晚的衝動行事，鷲津心中並不感到後悔，雖然多少有些不知接下來該如何是好的困惑，但此刻盤據他心中的反而是種奇妙的解脫感。

　　將手中的衣物稍微摺整齊些抱在手上，鷲津站起身走向牆邊遲疑數秒，然後將就穿上掛在眼前的西裝外套。一如過去幾次，鷲津離開芝野家中、關上大門後，掏出備用鑰匙將門反鎖起來，只是今天他在鎖好門後並未立刻離開，而是靜靜佇立在門前，盯著這扇已經有點熟悉的門。

　　就那樣站了幾分鐘，把還握在手中的鑰匙重新收回口袋，鷲津轉身離開了芝野家。

※

　　『下次見面再請你喝威士忌。有空的時候記得跟我聯絡。』

　　隔天夜裡，鷲津收到了芝野傳來的簡訊，雖然反覆讀完之後他就把訊息刪除了，但直到兩週後的現在，他還是對簡訊內容記得一清二楚。

　　鷲津明白這表示芝野把選擇權交給了他，但鷲津卻不知道對方期望自己如何選擇，更不懂自己想如何選擇。

　　──現下他唯一確定的，只有自己在事業上要做的選擇並沒有因此改變。

　　彷彿呼應著他的心思，中延敲完門，抱著文件與筆電走進了辦公室，準備向鷲津報告依他交代所去整理出的資料。

　　聽完中延的簡報後，鷲津看著面前值得信賴的部下冷靜地開口說道：「我決定無限期退出日本市場。今後除了目前我方是第一大股東而且已在進行企業重整計畫的對象還是負起責任繼續現行計畫之外，所有額外的業務都盡量縮減。還有，下個月我就會離開日本，所以下個月起，公司就全權委託你管理了。我之後會在例會上告知大家這件事。」

　　即使早已隱約察覺到上司的想法，實際聽到了決定時，中延仍難掩不甚贊同的表情，但看出鷲津目前心意已決的他還是維持緘默，並未出言勸說。

　　「……離開日本之後預計會去哪裡？」

　　「我還沒決定。確定之後再跟你說，不過請不要告知村田先生之外的任何人。只要你們兩位知道怎麼聯絡上我就可以了。」

　　「三島小姐或芝野先生問起的話也不能告知嗎？」  
　　  
　　被這一問，鷲津怔了一下，隨即推扶眼鏡掩去表情。「……當然，沒有例外。」

　　中延離開後，鷲津點開網頁，隨手訂下了前往與日本相隔半個地球的度假勝地的單程機票。

　　買完機票後闔上筆電，鷲津長長地嘆了口氣。去什麼地方其實不重要，重要的只是夠遙遠的距離與生活上不會有所不便就行了。

※

　　坐在候機室心不在焉聽著不時響起的廣播，鷲津掀開了尚未關機的手機，目光停留在通訊錄內的芝野的名字上。這些天來，他每天都重複著這個動作，卻始終沒有撥出電話，而現在是離開日本前最後的機會了。

　　用力按下撥號鍵，鷲津茫然注視著前方等待電話接通。

　　「鷲津嗎。」

　　「芝野先生……好久不見。」

　　「……是啊，雖然也才一個月吧，卻有種很久沒見的感覺。」

　　聽著耳邊芝野充滿感慨的嗓音，鷲津忽然很希望能看見對方的表情。

　　「你今天打來是最近有時間見面了？不過我這兩週可能撥不出時間，月中的話──」

　　「我要離開日本了。」打斷芝野溫和的言語，鷲津用他所能發出的最冷靜的聲音說出了必須告知對方的事實。

　　「離開？出差嗎？」

　　「你之後應該也會聽到消息，不過我想由我親自對你說明比較好。鷲津基金從這個月起會縮減營運，我決定無限期退出日本市場。我本人也會在今天離開日本，不會再回來了。」

　　「……這是什麼意思。」芝野的聲音沉了下去，聽來極為嚴肅而有力。

　　「我之前就對你說過了，這個腐敗市場的事，我已經不想再去思考了。」

　　「──你打算逃避嗎。」

　　「對，我已經迫不及待想逃離這個腐敗的國家了。」

　　「……也從我身邊逃開？這就是你的答案？」

　　「……」

　　「告訴我你要去哪。」

　　無聲抵抗了許久，在芝野嚴厲的催促下，鷲津低聲回答了目的地的地名。

　　「我知道了。那麼，現在起我就當你是去渡假。你也確實需要好好休息一陣子。」

　　似乎對鷲津的回答感到滿意，芝野的語氣再度恢復成往常的平穩。

　　「所以我就說了我不會再回……」「鷲津。」

　　沒給鷲津說完反駁話語的機會，芝野打斷了他繼續道：

　　「等你休息夠了，我們再找時間一起喝一杯吧。──我不會允許你逃的，絕不允許。」

　　態度堅決地說完之後，芝野毫無預警的掛斷了電話。看著手機螢幕上顯示的通話結束的字體，鷲津呆了幾秒，忍不住掩面苦笑起來。

　　同一時間，通知旅客可登機的廣播也響了起來。關上手機，提起隨身行李，鷲津在鬆散的人潮中緩步走向登機口。他放棄日本的想法沒有改變，雖然幾乎與生命一樣重要的事業至今仍讓鷲津感到難以割捨，但對市場的絕望感依舊盤亙在他心頭揮之不去。

　　只是──

　　念及方才電話中芝野表現出的絕不放手的意志，鷲津微妙地感到有些安心，旋即又為這情緒感到難以置信與困惑。

　　放妥行李，坐上座椅繫好安全帶，鷲津一邊漠然思索下次與芝野見面時究竟會是什麼情況，一邊轉頭望向窗外。

　　──大概，不會是太愉快的會面吧。

　　事不關己般預測著，鷲津神色凝重的臉上浮現出淡淡的笑意。


End file.
